


Kettle holes.

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream fucks a teakettle, Dretle, I'm so sorry, Inanimate Object, Other, Sex, Smut, Sub teakettle?, Tea Kettle gets fucked, Teakettle - Freeform, Teakettle literature, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamxteakettle, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: Dream fucks a tea kettle.
Relationships: Dream/Teakettle
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 144
Kudos: 184





	Kettle holes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

It was a rainy afternoon as Dream shuffled around his house, bored out of his mind. 

Sapnap and George had gone out getting groceries and hadn't returned, leaving Dream to entertain himself. 

He made his way to their kitchen and started to boil some water, hoping to get some relief out of a warm cup of tea. As he rummaged around their kitchen for a cup, his eyes fell upon and light blue tea kettle, completely hidden from view until now. 

Dream picked up the tea kettle, and was surprised at how hefty it was, despite its small size. The spout was thick at its base but grew out into a slim shape. Dream lifted up the lid to peer inside of the kettle and his mind drifted. The hole was quite small, not the average size of the tea kettles he'd seen in George's collection. 

The hole enticed Dream, leading him to wonder, what could he fit in there? He looked around, trying to find an object that would wow George or Sapnap by fitting it in the tea kettle. 

He glanced down for a second and he contemplated possibly putting his dick in there. Dream shook his head, that'd be ridiculous, he thought to himself. His dick had other plans. He stared in surprise at the growing tent in his pants, concerned about why he was feeling horny right now. His eyes trailed back to the blue kettle, resting in his hands. 

It wouldn't hurt to try at least, he thought to thought to himself, trying to convince himself this was a good idea. 

Dream set the kettle down and jogged to his room to retrieve a bottle of lube. He rushed back and started to unbuckle his pants. Dream groaned in embarrassment as he slipped his shorts down, his erection more noticeable. 

Finally ready, he slid his boxers down and started to later the lube along his dick, using long strokes, trying to get as much pleasure as he could before he did the deed. 

He soon positioned himself at the hole of the tea kettle. His dick was almost too big for the hole but fortunately, it would fit with the help of the lube. He braced himself and closed his eyes, pushing into the kettle. 

He gasped in pleasure as he slid inside the kettle, inch by inch, until his entire manhood was inside the kettle. He was gripping the kettle's base and moaned. 

The amount of pleasure he felt was like nothing else he'd ever felt. Better than Sapnap, hell, even better than George. 

He started to pound the kettle, trying to chase his orgasm. 

Standing in the kitchen, holding a kettle on his dick, Dream felt no shame. 

His lust-filled mind just wanted to cum, fill up the kettle. His thrusts became more and more frantic until his release came. His legs shook as stars danced in front of his eyes. His cum flew out of the tea spout, coating the floor with the white cream. Dream slid to the floor, dick still in the kettle, and sighed in content. 

He sat there in a state of bliss, just thinking over what the fuck he had just one. 

As he started to get up, he heard the front door click. The voices of his boyfriends floated down the hall as they got closer and closer. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Me and Rosiecheated made a server! Please join it!  
> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG  
> Please.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [blueworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueworm/pseuds/blueworm) Log in to view. 




End file.
